Various tumor related diseases inflict man and other mammals and, as these conditions are often fatal, the prevention, control of growth and regression of tumors in mammals has been receiving widespread attention by the medical profession and pharmaceutical industry. The term tumor refers to abnormal masses of new tissue growth which is discordant with the economy of the tissue of origin or the host's body as a whole.
Tumors inflict mammals and man with a variety of disorders and conditions including various forms of cancer and resultant cancerous cachexia, which term refers to the symptomatic discomfort that accompanies the infliction of a mammal with a tumor. Such symptoms include weakened condition of the inflicted mammal as evidenced by weight loss, etc. The seriousness of cancer is well known since cancer is a major cause of death in man.
Considerable research and resources have been devoted to oncology and antitumor measures including chemotherapy. While various antitumor agents and methods have been developed which aid in inhibiting tumors, additional methods and chemical agents are needed.
A potential source for antitumor compounds is marine plants and animals. In fact, marine sponges have proved to be a productive source for such compounds. The present invention has added to the arsenal of antitumor substances by the discovery of new organic compounds possessing useful antitumor activity isolated from extracts of sponge of the genus Dercitus.